Authors (Online)
The following are authors that appear in books in : (Separated as this is not a complete list yet) #Abbot Crassius Viria - The Interpreted Soul #Ablahar at-Tanul - Glinting Talons #Adainaz: Adainaz's Journal #Adan Kordrel - A Citizen's Petition #Adandora the Tale-weaver - A Star Walks in Craglorn #Adubaer ##Second Scrap of Adubaer's Journal #Aldous Brousseau - Glenumbra's People #Alla Llaleth - Breaking the Cycle of Tyranny #Ashalaku - The Founding of Zuuk #Aicantar of Shimmerene, Sapiarch of Indoctrination #*An Unusual Alliance #*Before the Ages of Man (no title after name) #*Crimes of the Daggerfall Covenant #*Regarding the Ebonheart Pact #*Thalmor Handbill #*Welcome to New Aldmeri Irregulars #Altmeri Travel Guild #Ansur Belote - Glenumbra's Towns and Cities #Archimbert Dantaine - Research Assistant Wanted #Arthenice Belloq - A Life Barbaric and Brutal #Asgrim Kolsgreg - Galerion the Mystic #Astanamo the Penitent ##Letter to an Aldarch #Barjot - Barjot's Journal #Beredalmo the Signifier #*Aurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree #*Heart of Valenwood #*Once #*The Remnant of Light #*The Swallowed City #*Wayshrines of Tamriel #Bolga gra-Bur, Huntswoman of Mistral - Bolga's Guide to Island Beasts #Bonorion the Wanderer ##All About Giants ##Legend of the Ghost Snake #Borzul gro-Ghol - Borzul's Suicide Note #Brother Hetchfeld - An Overview of Gods and Worship in Tamriel #Calahawn ##Hunt With Me ##What Comes Next #Cantillon - Cantillon's Correspondence #Chimere Graegyn ##Harvest's End #Cirantille #*Arboreal Architecture #*Care of Kwama #*Ladies of Green #*Moon Worship among the Cat-Men #*Ogres: A Summary #*On Argonians #*Spinning a Story #*Stormhold, City of Shadowfen #*Temples of the Dragon Cult #*The Spinners of Y'ffre #*Wet Wilds of Black Marsh #Claudie ##Claudie's Journal ##Claudie's Last Entry #Coristir #*Civility and Etiquette V. 5: Undead #*Civility and Etiquette: Wood Orcs I #Council of Healers (Imperial University) - Notes on Racial Phylogeny #Divayth Fyr - Sorcery is Not Necromancy! #Defessus Lector #*Alchemy Practicum #*Alchemy: Discovering Traits #*Medium Armor: Tannins and Leather #*The Art of Crafting #Defessus Magister - A Request for Relief #Deregor - Deregor's Lost Notes #Denogorath the Dread Archivist ##Daedra Dossier: Cold-Flame Atronach ##Daedra Dossier: The Titans #Doctor Rhythandius ##Chaotic Creatia: The Azure Plasm ##"Death" of Morphotypical Entities #Drivas ##Drivas' Journal #Drusilla - Drusilla's Notes #King Eamond - Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock #Ehcelmo - Clans of the Reach: A Guide #Erystera Ligen - True Heirs of the Empire #Felicitas Mallicius - Academy's Rejection Letter #Fenlil the Wayfarer - Auridon Explored I #Ferrand - Note to Gillbard #Florin Jaliil ##Father of the Niben, Fragment One ##Father of the Niben, Fragment Two #Frederick ##Frederick's Letter #Frederique Lynielle ##Crumbling Breton Scroll #Garric the Pilot ##Beware the Glenumbra Banks #Gruznak - About Mercy #Guard Kleo - Ruminations by Guard Kleo #Guylaine Marilie - Guylaine's Dwemer Architecture #Helgreir Lute-Voice, Bard of Windhelm #Hoary Durotzel, The Wood Butcher of Ska'vyn #*Bowyer and Fletcher #*One Staff, Many Staves #Hollowjack Cantor - Crafting Motif 42: Hollowjack Style #Juno Procillus - Aspects of Lord Hircine #King Renwic #*Wrote Drago's Orders, #*Wrote the note in Breton Bedtime Stories (Loose Page) #*Note to Nurese #Kinlord Rilis XII #*2nd Manifesto of Kinlord Rilis XII #*3rd Manifesto of Kinlord Rilis XII #King Laloriaran Dynar (A Life of Strife and Struggle) #Kynval Zzedenkathik of Clan Deathbringer ##I was Summoned by a Mortal #Lady Brunwyn - Letter to Headman Bhosek #Lady Cinnabar of Taneth **The Glenmoril Wyrd **Author mentioned in "Daedra Worship: The Chimer" #Margaux Cantillon - Cantillon's Correspondence #Malachite Chef ##Cooking Mastery, The Easy Way #Master Chef Gilbard Larocque - Cheeses of Tamriel #Mathor - Mathor's Journal #Mistral Aurelian Teriscor #Morontor - Note from Morantor #Nworc at-Traeh ("Crown at Heart") - A Betrayal of Our Heritage #Operative Maffud - Motalion Necropolis Report #Peveral Stemuseph - Letter from Pereval #Phoebe Falvo – Names, Names, Names! #Phrastus of Elinhir #*Daedra Worship: The Ayleids #*Daedra Worship: The Chimer #*Exegesis of Merid-Nunda #*Field Guide to Spriggans #*On the Nature of Coldharbour #*The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons? #*The Onus of the Oghma #*Unhallowed Legions #Ptolus the Bright, Resolute of Stendarr - Precepts of Stendarr #Roland Volcy - The Last Will of Roland Volcy #Saporius Pulex - Practical Necromancy #Sathyr Longleat - Bravil: Daughter of the Niben #Scholasticus Incognitus - Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots #Scribe Nicolard - A Call to Action #Selalleth - The Source of the Bone #Shakra - Shakra's Letter #Sigillah Parate - The Five Points of the Star #Sinjin - Rislav the Righteous #Sisters Glumm - Legends of the Forest #Sven Two-Hammers - Heavy Armor Forging #Swyk the Long-Sighted - Great Harbingers of the Companions #Telenger the Artificer: Fang of the Sea Vipers. #Headmaster Tanion of the College of Aldmeri Propriety - Ayrenn - The Unforeseen Queen #The Faithless One - The Fall of Trinimac #The Shattered Masque - A Clothier's Primer #Valaste (High Incunabulist Valaste) - Kinlord Rilis and the Mages Guild #Vardan ##Vardan's Diary #Vinicius Imbrex - The Four Abominations #Wapna Neustra #Warlock Endil #Wasten Coridale ##Hanging Gardens #Wulfmare Shadow-Cloak ##Wulfmare's Guide to Better Thieving Notes *Aicantar of Shimmerene's work, Before the Ages of Man, includes just her name. Her other books and notes list her as "Sapiarch of Indoctrination." *Great Harbingers mentions having been written by a Third Era Author. Category:Online: Lists Category:Authors